Lireo (2016)
Lireo is a fictional queendom in the world of Encantadia, the main setting of the Philippine telefantasya (fantasy-themed television series) of the same name. In the series, Lireo is the homeland of the Diwata and is hailed as the most prosperous and progressive of the four kingdoms comprising present-day Encantadia (the others being Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya). The Diwata are the fairest of all people from Encantadia. They stop aging once they hit adulthood, with ancient Diwata looking no older than the generations that followed them. Diwata can only die in battle or in deep sickness. The highest class of Diwata is comprised of the Queen and the members of the royal family, called Sang'gre. The Sang'gre have the ability to cast spells and enchantments using mere words. The usage of powerful artifacts like the Inang Brilyante (or its subsequent shards, the Brilyante ng Apoy, Hangin, Tubig and Lupa) can enhance an enchantment significantly, such as when Cassiopeia obliterated an invading force, or Queen Mine-a's decimation of the Hathor civilization. Sang'gre also gain the power to teleport once they reach the right stage in their childhood. Culture The ruler of Lireo carries the title of Ynang Reyna (Queen Mother), so named not only because she is the monarch and "mother" of the entire Queendom, but also because part of her responsibility is to bear children fathered by various powerful men in Encantadia. This way, she and the council of advisers will have a variety of choices when the time comes to name a successor. However, the Queen is forbidden to marry, as it is said that she is already married to Lireo itself. Lirean culture is matriarchal. Only female Sang'gres are allowed to inherit the throne. Other members of Lirean society are the servitor Dama, the warrior Kawal, and pixie-like creatures that also serve the Sang'gre (such as Muyak) called the Lambana. There are also the common folk who, much like mortals, have no known special abilities and live in the rural areas below the palace where crops and other plants are grown. History Cassiopeia was the first ruler of Lireo. She was responsible for fashioning the young Queendom into the prosperous domain it is today. Since her retirement from rule, Cassiopea has kept a watchful eye on Lireo, earning her the moniker "Mata ng Encantadia" (the Eye of Encantadia). At the start of the series, Cassiopeia defended Lireo against an attack of the traitorous Sang'gre Adhara. Adhara was forcibly evicted from the throne following a despotic rule which left her subjects unhappy. Unwilling to accept defeat, Adhara sought to acquire the Inang Brilyante, a powerful gem that she can use to force Lireo into submission. Before she could do so, however, Cassiopeia used the Inang Brilyante against her fleet of airships and then broke the Inang Brilyante into four shards and gave them to the rulers of the four territories, further preventing Adhara from acquiring them. Gallery LireanCastle.PNG Lireo_symbol.jpg|The sigil (the logo) of the Queendom of Lireo, showing a winged being called a Lambana. Diwatas.jpg|The Diwatas of Lireo (w/o Pirena) prior to the appearances of Lira and Mira Minea2016-0.jpg|Queen Mine-a of Lireo with her ornate golden crown. Hathoria_Hagorn_Minea.png|Queen Mine-a prepares to cast a curse against Hathoria Lireoafter.jpg|Lireo after the Hathors claimed it. CoxjzZzUIAELgd8.jpg large.jpg|Amihan was crowned as the Queen of Lireo. QueenPirena.jpg|Pirena as Queen of Lireo Queen Cassiopeia.png|Cassiopeia, the first queen of Lireo, wearing the old crown design for Queen of Lireo. Lilasari queen.jpg|LilaSari became the queen of Lireo when she married Hagorn. LireoLiberated.png|Lireo after being liberated by Amihan, Danaya, Aquil and Ybrahim. Category:Locations Category:Encantadia